Nippon
' Nippon' is a very large island located eastward of Cathay, and in the continent of Asia. Nippon is an extremely secretive land that has been only visited by the outside world on a few occasions, and all of these occasions have ended with the colonists being massacred by the natives of the island. Nippon contains no major Kingdom but the land itself is defended by the Shogun of whom are a very highly skilled, trained, and equipped military force that are constantly vigiliant of anyone wanting to come to Nippon for any reason. Nippon was first founded by the ancient Murlocs, and it became one of their core colonies during the times before the Eternity Wars. As the Eternity Wars raged the land was ravaged by the forces of the Trollocs, and their allies and thus the Murlocs were devestated to the point that they no longer dominated the island in the same manner. Immigrants in the form of the earliest Japanese would land on the island in rudimentary boats and would slowly dominate the entire island. The Murlocs were pushed into a position of extinction on the island over the centuries and only their stubborn defence of their homes kept them from being pushed completely off the island. The end would come when the first Shogun rose and united the Japanese under his banner, and led them on a massive attack against the last major Murloc town on the island. When the battle ended the Murlocs were destroyed and what few remained on Nippon moved their settlements into the water as to avoid the violence of the Japanese. Following this would be centuries of peace on Nippon where the Shogun would come to defeat any force that entered Nippon, and this led to a dramatically isolated culture that was extremely uneasy about non-Japanese. Geography History Early History Nippon was first founded by the ancient Murlocs, and it became one of their core colonies during the times before the Eternity Wars. As the Eternity Wars raged the land was ravaged by the forces of the Trollocs, and their allies and thus the Murlocs were devestated to the point that they no longer dominated the island in the same manner. Immigrants in the form of the earliest Japanese would land on the island in rudimentary boats and would slowly dominate the entire island. The Murlocs were pushed into a position of extinction on the island over the centuries and only their stubborn defence of their homes kept them from being pushed completely off the island. The end would come when the first Shogun rose and united the Japanese under his banner, and led them on a massive attack against the last major Murloc town on the island. When the battle ended the Murlocs were destroyed and what few remained on Nippon moved their settlements into the water as to avoid the violence of the Japanese. Following this would be centuries of peace on Nippon where the Shogun would come to defeat any force that entered Nippon, and this led to a dramatically isolated culture that was extremely uneasy about non-Japanese. Category:Asia Category:Island in Asia Category:Island Category:Region in Asia